Throughout history women have sought sexual gratification by artificial means for a number of reasons. For example, sexual dysfunction between married partners may render conventional sex between partners impossible due to disease and resulting medications. Further, a great many women simply have no partners and do not wish to subject themselves to potential harm from strangers who may be disease carriers.
Conventional therapeutic devices currently available include various types of vibrators and sex aids. Many of these sex aids require the use of another partner, either  male or female. Such aids also include electromechanical reciprocating devices that are mounted stationary using springs or elastic harnesses and the like. Such devices generally require unnatural positioning and are awkward to use at best. Many are simply artificial, hand held tools, such as plastic or rubber vibrators, that provide stimulation but fail to gratify a woman who wants not only the ultimate but also the feeling that she is actually having sex with a partner. Although there are some more complex devices that more closely resemble the male human anatomy, they have been found to be heavy, expensive, and require a great deal of manipulation and imagination to achieve any significant gratification. Therefore, a long-felt but unfilled need still exists in the art for a therapeutic apparatus that more closely resembles sexual intercourse and that can be used at any tempo, manner, or degree of gentleness or roughness, as desired, by the user in a natural position without the use of hand manipulation. The present invention solves many of the problems of the prior art while avoiding many of its shortcomings.